


Coward

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: I'm a coward.





	Coward

Who am I even kidding, you won't read this. You won't know that I'm talking to you, that this is my attempt to say the things I need to say to you without masking them in a more socially acceptable manner. But you just don't care anymore. I talk too much, don't say the things you want to hear.

I hide the meaning in my words well enough that when you hear an inkling of the truth, you brush it away, because it doesn't matter anymore.

We're both stretched thin, and I can't fix it anymore, because it gets to the point when it's too much. Or not enough. Or something.

 

It doesn't help much that when you grasp the truth and push it in my face, demanding an answer, I run and hide and lie. I'm a coward. There's a reason I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm not brave, and my reasons are twisted.

In the end, the only one who gets in my way is me. Sometimes I face it. Look it in the eyes and say,  _This needs to stop. I need to stop. I make everything hard and bogged down when it doesn't need to be._

But it doesn't last. In the end, I am still a coward, dancing in a game where I am the only one who gets fooled, who loses. It's all my fault.

When I'm brave, I face this. It's always there.

I'm never brave enough to fix it.

 

I'm the kind of coward who knows they're wrong, but goes ahead anyway.


End file.
